The purpose of this proposal is to incorporate the research activities and funding of members of the Division of Nephrology of The University of Texas Health Science Center and other investigators with closely related interests into one program. The general topics are: I. Isolated Perfused Glomerulus II. Control of Urinary Sodium Excretion III. Pathophysiology of Acute Renal Failure IV. Tubular Acidification: Tubular Protein Transport V. Cell Culture Studies VI. Effect of Potassium Depletion on Renal Tubular Function VII. Membrane Pathology in Renal Cell Injury